Predator
by Ersatz Smile
Summary: Steve spots his ex-girlfriend. Steve sees red and resorts to using the person nearest him to gain his revenge - an unsuspecting Darren Shan. (Rated for Steve's foul mouth) (Slash, DarrenSteve) (A.U)


A/N: This was typed when I was very tired. The idea just dawned on me. So, mind you, it's probably very sloppily written. Try to ignore, if you will. grins

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan Saga, nor will I ever. Nyah.

* * *

"Oh, shit, there's Cindy." Steve Leopard hissed.

His real name was Steve Leonard, but ever since I met him, it was practically second nature for me to see him as Steve Leopard. If you knew Steve, you would realize why. He behaved - well, feral, most of the time. Entirely wild, out of anyone else's control. It could be a pain, especially when he lost his temper, but then other times his wild streak could lead to totally awesome situations. This...was not one of this times.

Steve had started dating girls when we were still in elementary school, before the notion had even crossed my mind. Now we were in high school, and his current subject of interest was Cindy Thompson. She was a year older then him, sixteen. Older students usually don't date younger ones, but I guess Steve's wild side caught her interest. Or...did, rather. She dumped him after about a week. Steve never told me why. Now, we were in the yard, and gazing at Cindy. She was chatting merrily with another guy. He was big, bulky, with dark hair and mean little eyes.

"And that's her new fuck puppy, I bet." Steve said disdainfully, his pale eyes still on the pair.

I glanced towards him, worry instantly flaring inside me. Steve had that calculating look in his eyes again, the kind of look that told you he was plotting something. And Steve's 'plans' were never good. Ever. One time, Steve had snuck into the science classroom after school to steal a snake -- just to get back at the teacher for giving him a low grade! Steve was wild, alright, and once he got riled up, there was no cooling him down.

"He's...er, probably not..." I stammered, desperate to try and get a hold on Steve before he lost it entirely.

Steve turned to glare sharply at me. "Darren!" He barked. "What the hell do you think he is, then? Her study-mate? Where the fuck are you, man? She's totally into him." Steve snarled. Even at a young age, Steve had never been afraid to use profanity, even infront of adults. That hadn't changed much since we arrived at high school - if anything, his language had gotten even dirtier.

It was true, though. The way Cindy was giggling, and edging closer and closer to the guy. They definitely weren't hanging out for educational purposes. Still, I pressed on. "You never know. It could be a family member of her's..."

"...Oh, yeah, yeah. Why didn't I see it before? He's definitely a cousin. No! A second cousin. Riiight." Steve sneered. He shook his head. "You're pathetic, Darren. Don't be such a whimp. I'm not going to do anything bad. She dumped me. Big deal. There are plenty of other girls out there that would give their right eye to have a date with me. I won't do anything bad to them. Well...nothing really bad, that is."

With a sinking feeling in my gut, I realized I had lost him. Steve did everything to the extreme, so if he was planning to do something, it would be terrible. No matter what he said. I sighed heavily, defeated. "Okay. So, what are you going to do?" I demanded, resigning myself to destiny and whatever it had in mind.

Steve smirked wickedly, his eyes on me. "Wait a sec. You'll see for yourself." He snickered. Steve glanced frequently over at Cindy, and I knew he was waiting until the moment she looked over. Why, though, I couldn't say. I just glanced bemusedly between the two. Eventually, she glanced over.

That's when Steve grabbed me.

His hands closed, rough and almost painful, around my shoulders. He held me firmly in place, pulling out all the stops so that I couldn't run away. I wouldn't have even if given the oppertunity. I was frozen to the spot by both morbid curiousty and sheer terror.

Steve leaned over so that his face was directly infront of mine. "Don't freak out," He ordered. Freak out? Why would I freak out? I soon found out. He pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me, harshly. It was the last thing I expected him to do, and so I didn't react. I just stood there, paralyzed, as my best friend - my best guy friend - kissed me thoroughly, his arms wrapping around me. I placed a hand on his chest, intending to push him away, but forgot midway. My hand rested stupidly on him, instead, as though I was trying to caress him - not shove him.

"Nnn..." I choked out. My lungs burned. I needed to breathe! Steve didn't seem to realize this and didn't release until several moments later. When he did, I stumbled away, scarlet-faced and gasping raggedly, filling my lungs with it's previously deprived supply of oxygen. I pressed a hand to my mouth, still shell-shocked by what had happened. Steve was smirking again, that predatory expression of his.

"Thanks for that," Steve said, clapping me on the shoulder. I only managed a incoherent grunt in reply.

Steve turned and strolled away, humming merrily. "See you later, Darren!" He called over his shoulder, and disappeared into the building. It finally occurred to me that I had been used by my best friend. Steve had planned that whole escapade in order to piss off his ex-girlfriend.

Atleast... I _hoped_ it was only that.


End file.
